Las alas de la paloma
by Tuppence B
Summary: AU. Marian y Robin son un par de enamorados que no pueden estar juntos por pertenecer a diferentes clases sociales. Por azares del destino conocen a Regina, una joven que podría ser la clave para conseguir todo lo que desean, ¿O se convertirá en el mayor obstáculo a superar?. Basado en la película del mismo nombre. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

El viento azota a la ciudad de San Francisco, jugueteando con la ropa de las personas que transitan la calle, ajenas a la tormenta que se avecina. Una solitaria y atractiva mujer se confunde entre la multitud que es normal a las grandes ciudades, cubre discretamente su rostro con el enorme sombrero de ala ancha que lleva colocado sobre su oscuro cabello. Camina con ligereza por la acera dobla en una esquina para entrar en una puerta de marco dorado. Dentro un grupo de hombres tiene una acalorada discusión, unos segundos bastan para su mirada se reúna con un joven de profundos ojos azules.

Él inmediatamente abandona al grupo en medio de protestas y se reúne con la joven morena que lo espera afuera. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, caminan juntos hasta una pequeña oficina, que los ocultara de los ojos indiscretos de los colegas de él. Una vez dentro ambos olvidas sus inhibiciones y comparten un beso apasionado, con el deseo a punto de explotar acarician el cuerpo del otro, pensando en algún lugar más privado para continuar. Es solo cuando la necesidad de aire se hace presente que se separan, ambos con las respiraciones aceleradas y el pulso disparado.

-¿Ya has hablado con ella?- pregunta él luego de unos segundos

-Sabes que nunca aceptaría- responde de manera cortante dirigiendo su mirada a una de las ventanas que da al exterior

-Soy poca cosa para ti- sus manos en la cabeza en señal de frustración

-No para mí- toma su rostro entre sus manos- para ella- pero esa declaración poco hace por tranquilizarlo

-Entonces déjala, huyamos juntos- la mujer solo niega con la cabeza- ¿acaso no me amas?

\- Es complicado

-Siempre es complicado. No debiste de enamorarte de un periodista de pacotilla que no tiene suficiente para darte lo que mereces

-Eso no es lo que me importa- sus labios se unen de nuevo en un beso más inocente

-Deberías de irte o no llegaras a una hora apropiada- la corta él, caminan de regreso a la puerta de marco dorado. Él detiene un taxi y, de manera galante, la ayuda a subir, no sin antes hacerla prometer que se encontraran al día siguiente, después de compartir un beso rápido el taxi avanza en dirección a donde ella vive.

 **II**

Al bajar le pide al conductor que la espere unos minutos. Es un barrio de mala muerte, el fuerte hedor a alcohol y excremento se mezclan haciendo insoportable el respirar. Fuera de las puertas de bares clandestinos, indigentes y borrachos tendidos en la acera levantan ocasionalmente la vista para ver a la bonita morena en el apretado vestido que claramente no pertenece a este lugar. Ella hace su camino hasta una figura oscura que la espera recargado en una esquina.

No hay ninguna palabra de reconocimiento, el hombre solo la hace subir por una escalera estrecha hasta un apartamento descuidado, con botellas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas por todo el piso. Ceniza y colillas de cigarro forman parte de la decoración, comidas a medio terminar, el olor dentro no es mejor que el de fuera. Pero la joven no hace ningún comentario,

-No debiste de haber venido- dice él después de hacer un lugar en la cama para que ella se sentara

-Tenía que verte

-Si tu abuela se entera se disgustara- enciende un cigarro mientras observa con detenimiento a su hija

-Me he enamorado- responde ella ignorando su comentario, no necesita que nadie le recuerde a su abuela- Y quiero tu consejo

-¿El periodista?

-Sí él

-Déjalo- inhala del cigarro y deja escapar el humo con lentitud- No vale la pena

-Pero tú y mamá, escaparon juntos

-Y ve como resulto. El amor nos hace hacer tonterías. Ahora tú tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies por un capricho idiota

-Yo lo amo

-No estropees esto. Tu abuela fue lo suficientemente indulgente para buscarte después de la muerte de tu madre, ella se interesó en ti. Te está dando una oportunidad

-Es un trato que estoy dispuesta a romper

-¿Y que pasar conmigo he?

-¿Tú?, no me dijiste que resultabas beneficiado

-Ella manda algo de dinero al mes. Con eso sobrevivo- la joven observa a su padre y la desdicha que hay en sus verdes ojos- Solo has lo necesario, para conseguir lo que quieres

-¿Ese es tu consejo?

-Ese es mi consejo. Ahora sal de aquí, ya no son horas apropiadas para una joven de tu clase. Te acompañare por un taxi

-Tengo uno esperando por mi abajo- No hay más palabras de despedidas ella sale del departamento dejando atrás a su padre y sopesando el significado de sus palabras.

Cuando regreso a casa de su abuela, el sol se había puesto hace unas horas. Entró con cuidado intentando pasar desapercibida y tener tiempo de inventar alguna excusa viable para su ausencia durante la tarde. Estaba a unas puertas de su habitación cuando escucho la voz de su abuela llamándola.

-¿Marian? ¿Eres tú?- la morena se dirigió a la habitación donde la llamaban, a pesar del tono suave de su abuela sabía que debía de estar furiosa con ella

-Sí- contesto firme ocultando su nerviosismo con una máscara impenetrable

-No son están adecuadas para llegar- Un par de fríos ojos, parecidos a los suyos, se posan sobre ella- Además el señor Robert te ha estado esperando desde la tarde, ha sido muy descortés de tú parte

-Lo lamento, de haber sabido que nos honraría con su presencia hubiese regresado antes- contesta ella observando el gesto divertido que Robert le da a ella y a su abuela

-Ha sido culpa mía, fue desconsiderado venir sin previo aviso. No seas tan dura con ella Christie- responde él con tono meloso que le revuelve el estómago a Marian, pero parece complacer enormemente a su abuela

-Robert nos ha invitado amablemente a su casa el día de mañana, para tomar el almuerzo

-Siempre es un honor recibir a distinguidas damas como ustedes en mi hogar…

-Lo lamento tanto pero mañana no puedo- el silencio de Christie la obliga a continuar- he quedado con una amiga para dar un paseo por el parque

-Bueno eso es fácil solo cancela con ella

-O mejor podría hacerlo yo, mandare una nota, seguro que entenderá- tercia el hombre- solo necesito su dirección

-No me gustaría cancelar…

-Marian la dirección- interrumpe firmemente Christie- Vamos niña

-Seguro que entenderá sino me presento

-Entonces esta todo arreglado- Robert regresa su atención a Christie y continúan con una animada conversación olvidando por completo a la chica que hace unos minutos interrogaban, dándole así la oportunidad de escabullirse a su dormitorio

El día siguiente parecía imitar los ojos de Marian, la calma que duro todo el almuerzo, hasta las gotas que más tarde serían derramadas. Bajo ese mismo cielo pero a varios kilómetros de distancia de la mansión Jones, un joven recostado en un banco esperaba a una joven morena que acababa de romper su promesa.

….

Él estaba trabajando en un artículo que pospuso para la tarde. Intentaba concentrarse aunque su mente solo se ocupaba de cierta chica. La inspiración por fin acudió a él cuando se vio interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a su puerta. Se puso de pie de mala gana y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, al abrir no se sorprendió al ver quien era. Dejo la puerta abierta y se sentó de nuevo en la incómoda silla.

-Robín ¿Estas molesto?- pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el sonido de la máquina de escribir- Puedes dejar eso un minuto y hablar conmigo

-Lo haría pero tengo que terminar con esto y lo hubiese hecho antes, pero estuve horas en el parque esperando a que llegaras.

-Lo siento de verdad. No pude librarme antes del terrible almuerzo- el silencio solo era interrumpido por los tacones de ella desplazándose entre las habitaciones- Es un bonito lugar

-Quédate a dormir. Solo esta noche- se detiene por fin y voltea a verla

-Sabes que no puedo- sus miradas se cruzan, ella nota un destello de dolor en su mirada

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hicieras?

-Estaría sin un centavo. Me echarían de la alta sociedad. Mi abuela me repudiaría como hizo con mi madre y pasaría de nuevo por una terrible vergüenza

-Bien entonces brindaremos

-Es imposible

-Solo duerme- en su mirada solo hay frustración, se da media vuelta y regresa a su escritorio

\- Un día te vas a cansar de mí y de todo esto

-No tú eres la que se va a cansar

-No, no va ser así ya lo veras- él se levanta y la toma por la cintura, ella ladea su cabeza un poco en una invitación para que continúe besándola

-Te amo

-También te amo

 **III**

Marian estaba sentada frente al tocador observando cada movimiento que hacia su abuela, tomando diferentes brochas y aplicando color aquí y allá en su rostro. Repitiéndole por enésima vez la manera adecuada de resaltar sus ojos y como debía verse lo suficientemente atractiva sin parecer vulgar. La chica actuaba interesada en cada consejo que le daban, enterrando su fastidio dentro de ella, y empleando la mejor etiqueta para disimular lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

-Me encanta este tono para ti- continuó Christie mientras aplicaba una generosa cantidad de sombras para ojos en color marrón- Es algo difícil lidiar con tu cabello deberías de cuidarlo adecuadamente

-Sí abuela, lo hare- complacerla era todo lo que Marian quería en ese momento, le esperaba un largo día en una de las habituales reuniones de Christie, con un montón de personas que no hablan más que de frivolidades

-Tengo algo para ti- una doncella se acercó con una caja aterciopelada que nada más entregarla a la mujer mayor hizo una reverencia y se colocó en su habitual posición cerca de la puerta esperando cualquier otra orden

-Es hermosa- respondió Marian y era más que una simple cortesía, era una gargantilla delgada que abraza el cuello de la morena con delicados destellos, como una gota colgaba del centro una piedra preciosa de color verde que resaltaba su tersa piel

-Ahora es tuya, siempre ha sido así- Christie se levantó y salió de la habitación, para vestirse con aquel vestido negro que no había tenido oportunidad de usar, dejando sola a su nieta un tanto anonadada por la joya que ahora lucía. Aunque le parecía un objeto maravilloso no pudo evitar pesar en que era más pesado de lo que hubiese imaginado

La fiesta dio inicio y Marian saludo con fingido entusiasmo a cada uno de los asistentes. Bajo la estricta mirada de su abuela puso en su rostro una sonrisa ensayada e intento conversar con algunas de las personas que conoció previamente en eventos similares. Pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, aun con todas las clases que era obligada a tomar, no podía pretender ser una de ellos por mucho tiempo. Es cierto que nació bajo apellido de una buena familia pero, el que no estuviera con esta la mayor parte de su vida, ahora era una diferencia abismal que la hacía sentirse incompatible con todo lo que la rodeaba. En el interior seguía siendo una chica de clase baja, aunque no gozaba de muchos privilegios, era compensada con creces por amor de una familia y la libertad necesaria para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Al ser la nieta de la anfitriona era imposible que su ausencia pasara desapercibida, así que prefiero permanecer en el extremo más vació de la casa, evitando conversar y pasando tan desapercibida como le era posible. Emma no era consciente de las personas que la observaban con atención o de cómo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, era el centro de una conversación que concluyo cuando el señor Robert decidió acercarse a ella.

-Linda fiesta- empieza Robert después de colocarse a lado de la joven morena de una manera casual- Aunque no me sorprende, Christie siempre sabe destacarse en la organización de este tipo de eventos

-Tiene esa facilidad, es casi un talento

-Sabes lo mejor de estas fiestas son los invitados-se acercó un poco más a Marian y hablo en un susurro cerca de su oído -Puedes ver a ese par de mujeres allá- indico disimuladamente con un gesto de su mano a una mujer mayor de cabello completamente cano a unos metros de distancia una joven chica de cabello negro como el ébano en un ajustado vestido carmín- la señora Lucas y su nieta

-Creo que a ella se le han pasado un poco las copas- respondió ella no sin cierta diversión mal disimulada en su voz

-Pero la señora Lucas siempre aparece en el momento oportuno- vieron como la mujer mayor tiro del brazo de su nieta y la arrastro a una conversación con un hombre joven de cabello castaño- Lo ves. Está buscando de manera desesperada un buen partido para desposar a su nieta. Con quien habla ahora es el conde Jefferson

-Matrimonios por conveniencia, lindo- se permitía ciertos comentarios ácidos con Robert después de todo a él no le importaba

-Las personas hacen lo necesario para mantener sus mansiones… Incluso yo lo hago- extendió su brazo a Marian y pasearon por la mansión, Robert contaba a la joven los secretos sucios de la mayoría de los presentes, para luego acercarse a los mismos y saludarlos de manera afectuosa. A Marian no le sorprendía en absoluto su comportamiento, de hecho parecía ser la tendencia en cualquier celebración.

 **IV**

Marian salió a toda prisa para encontrarse con el joven periodista en el parque. Robín la esperaba ansioso en un banco blanco junto al lago, mientras observaba como se desplazaban una pareja de cisnes sobre el agua, un par de suaves manos se posaron en sus ojos.

-¿Esperaste mucho?- susurro en su oído una melodiosa voz que reconoció en seguida

-No- ella retiro su manos pero él la sujeto por las muñecas y tiro de ella hasta sentarla en su regazo- Deseaba verte

-Y yo a ti- no pudo decir más, las palabras fueron sustituidas por besos suaves

Una caminata por el parque con sus dedos entrelazados, las manos de él eran firmes y ásperas, del tipo que te reconforta cuando lo necesitas o te brinda la calidez de la seguridad. Era como Marian se sentía en ese momento _segura_ , no necesitaba nada más. Platicaron del trabajo de Robín, de las aburridas reuniones a las que siempre tenía que asistir, se burlaron de la hueca gente que pertenecía a la aristocracia. Marian no se escondía en una solitaria esquina cuando estaba con su amado.

Luego de unas horas oscuras nubes se agruparon sobre sus cabezas, el horizonte se volvió de un turbio color gris como un presagio de la tormenta que los alcanzo unos minutos después. Antes de correr a buscar la protección de algún lugar cercano, él la sujeto por la cintura para besarla de nuevo.

-Te amo no lo olvides

-También te amo, pero por favor vamos a cubrirnos me estoy congelando- trato de zafarse de su agarre y de dirigirse a una blanca estructura, pero él la mantuvo cerca

-Promételo

-Vamos- la risa se desvaneció para que una seriedad se apoderada de sus rasgos- lo prometo- él la beso de nuevo, corrieron tomados de la manos a un blanco kiosco en medio de risas de mutuo entendimiento y complicidad

Para cuando la lluvia acabo la realidad reclamaba a los jóvenes enamorados para el cumplimiento de sus respectivos deberes, tan opuestas como lo eran sus vidas. Robín marchó a su oficina para enfrascarse en una montaña de artículos por los que no sentía ni un atisbo de pasión. Por otra parte Marian fue directa a la mansión que tenía por casa donde su furiosa abuela la espera.

Bajo del taxi con el vestido escurriendo por haber permanecido bajo la lluvia. Entró con precaución por el amplio portón, solo había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, cuando escucho la fría voz de su abuela. Christie descendía por las escaleras lentamente, observando el dobladillo sucio del vestido de Marian, las manchas de pasto por toda la falda, el sombrero en la mano, y el cabello revuelto en lo que antes fue un ajustado moño, por no mencionar el rastro de agua que dejo tras de sí, o el pequeño charco que ahora se formaba bajo ella. La mujer mayor enarco una ceja y su postura se volvió completamente rígida, cuando hablo su tono era en extremo dulce, aquel tono que solo usaba para regañar a su desafiante nieta evitando perder la compostura.

-¿Pasaste una buena tarde en el parque?

-Uhm.. Yo- la chica empezó a tartamudear y se reprendió mentalmente por permitir ser intimidada por algo tan simple

-Por favor- antes de que pudiera formar una oración Christie la interrumpió- ahórrame lo que seguro será una muy bien ensayada mentira

-Yo… yo-

-Deja de tartamudear, te he enseñado mejor que eso niña- Empezó a caminar hacia el salón principal, Marian no tuvo más opción que ir tras ella- Permíteme ser más clara contigo, te prohíbo ver a ese tipo de nuevo. ¿Crees que ese periodista de poca mota te llevara muy lejos?

-Yo le amo- digo firmemente

-Te doy la oportunidad de tener algo mejor. Nunca pasaras hambre de nuevo, ser algo mejor que la esposa de un don nadie, tendrás lo que necesitas y más. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti- le dio una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida, pero no era más que otra sonrisa ensayada- ¿Abandonaras todo eso por una fantasía?

-No me importa nada de eso, yo solo le quiero a él. Incluso si significa renunciar a todo esto- Se dio media vuelta para salir a toda prisa de la habitación

-¿Y tu padre?- Christie espero el momento adecuado para que sus palabras surtieran efecto, Marian se detuvo en seco y le devolvió la mirada- Si tu sales de esta casa el no volverá a ver ni un centavo, lo que significa que estará muerto en menos de un mes

-Todo es parte del trato ¿verdad?- escupió ella

-Ahora tú decides- sabiendo de antemano que ganaría esta discusión, esbozo una sonrisa real, llena de malicia que se quedaría grabada en la memoria de la chica durante toda su vida

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- bajo la mirada y se esforzó por contener las saladas gotas en sus ojos

-No lo veras de nuevo, no hablaran, no más salidas a escondidas, no más cartas. Cortaras cualquier tipo de comunicación que tengas con él, a partir de este momento Robín no existe. De lo contrario será mejor que te despidas del bueno para nada de tu padre ¿Fui lo bastante clara?

-Por supuesto

-Todo lo hago por tu bien, algún día lo entenderás y me lo agradecerás- le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de la estancia añadió- En dos horas se servirá la cena espero verte con un aspecto más que aceptable

Marian deseaba más que nada hablar con Robín, lo menos que merecía él era una explicación y unas palabras de despedidas. Ella era consciente de que su desaparición le dolería más que cualquier otra cosa, pero desobedecer a su abuela solo le traería peores consecuencias, era demasiado el riesgo y de igual manera él terminaría lastimado. Así que dejo que los días se convirtieran en semanas. Nunca se imaginó que su decisión sería más que difícil que cuando él se presentó en su puerta, gritando al mayordomo para que le dejara pasar.

Robín que había llegado poco después de la hora del almuerzo, solo se fue hasta el anochecer, al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, y al día después de ese. Exigiendo que le permitieran la entrada, y gritando a Marian que la seguía amando. Un día el joven periodista simplemente no regreso, dejando a un par de ojos color café esperando por él en un punto ciego junto a la ventana que estaba sobre el portón de la mansión.

 **V**

Era una noche despejada perfecta para ver las estrellas titilar en el firmamento. La clase de noche perfecta para las parejas enamoradas, la misma clase de noche que pasa desapercibida para un grupo de aristocráticos que prefieren regodearse de sus bastas fortunas frente a otros de sus misma condición. Christie daba una de sus extraordinarias cenas, Marian que se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de múltiples eventos del mismo tipo, se había percatado de la atención extra que recibió este evento.

El numeró de invitados estaba reducido al grupo más íntimo de amigos de Christie, por supuesto no era casualidad, que también se tratara de las personas más influyentes y adineradas del estado. Por eso Marian se sorprendió a la llegada de una chica de la mitad de edad del resto de los asistentes, seguramente de la misma edad que ella misma, y con dos doncellas por compañía. La chica no era especialmente alta, pero tenía una actitud que la hacía parecer de la realeza misma, su largo cabello negro como el ónix, su piel olivácea, y los labios de un suave tono rosado, su mirada color ámbar trasmitía cierta amabilidad e inocencia.

Desde que la vio, a Marian le pareció una tarea imposible mantener los ojos alejados de ella, era como si fuera atraída por magnetismo, dirigir su atención a otras personas parecía un esfuerzo extraordinario. No fue hasta que todos se reunieron en la mesa para la cena que la morena se dio cuenta de que no era la única que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica, de hecho parecía que acaparaba toda la atención de los comensales. Christie quien encabezaba la mesa coloco a la chica en la segunda silla a su derecha, a su alrededor algunos hombres con negocios importantes.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó disimuladamente Marian a Robert quien estaba junto con ella en el extremo contrario a donde todos dirigían la mirada

-Ella es la huérfana más rica del país. Después de la muerte de su padre heredo una inmensa fortuna. Créeme cuando te digo que si Estados Unidos tuviese monarquía esa chica sería la reina

-Y porque no estás sentado junto a ella, se nota que mueres por estar allá- la mirada ámbar se cruzó con la suya y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que devolvió casi de manera automática, no pudo evitar el rubor que subió por sus mejillas, así que se apresuró a devolver su atención a su plato

-Qué más quisiera yo, pero tu abuela me sentó aquí contigo

-Lamento arruinar tu diversión

-No te ofendas pero esta es una oportunidad única

-Descuida, también preferiría estar en su compañía que en la tuya- compartieron una sonrisa y terminaron su cena con los halagos habituales de Robert

-Por fin te encuentro sola- escuchó una suave voz a su lado, cuando volteo se encontró con la chica que por primera vez en toda la noche no tenía un enjambre de personas a su alrededor- ¿Es costumbre del señor Robert acarar toda tu atención?

-Siempre y él pueda mantener un ojo sobre ti

-Creo que tu abuela esta ebria- comentó divertida pero discreta

-Por supuesto que no, una persona que debe mantener a todos a su alrededor controlados nunca haría eso

-Suena bastante perverso, como una bruja

-Claro que no. Aún no ha intentado envenenar a nadie- Regina la observa con verdadera diversión

Marian por primera en una de estas reuniones obtuvo algo entretenido que hacer, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien tenía algo en común.

…..

Unos días después de la cena, se encontraron en una reunión organizada por la señora Lucas. En el momento en que Regina vio a Marian, la tomo del brazo, decidida a pasar el resto del día con ella. A la morena no le desagradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con la otra joven, pues no era como el resto de las personas que conocía, era una persona culta a la que poco le importaba enterarse de los secretos de los demás, para Marian, Regina era como aire fresco.

Sentadas en un diván de terciopelo en color vino, ignorando a los caballeros, que estaban más interesados en la sustanciosa fortuna que en las demás cualidades de Regina, se encontraban ambas chicas que mantenían una animada charla acerca de los viajes alrededor del mundo que la huérfana hacia acompañada por sus doncellas. Decididas a pasear entre las numerosas habitaciones de la mansión Lucas se dirigieron a la sala donde se recibían a los invitados, cuando Marian lo vio.

Robín entró a lado de una mujer que lo superaba en edad, aunque no era raro ver a adineradas viudas con hombres jóvenes, a Marian le escandalizo el hecho de era su periodista el que se prestaba para dichas actividades. Mientras la morena mantenía una lucha interna consigo misma, la mirada de Regina observaba al mismo hombre con algo más que curiosidad.

-¿Le conoces?- fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio que se prolongó varios minutos entre ambas

-Sí… es un amigo de la familia- y notó como su respuesta era asimilada con demasiado entusiasmo- ¿Me permites un segundo?

Marian rodeo las habitaciones, hasta que al final paso al lado de Robín, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y ella continúo su camino hacia el piso superior hasta encontrar una habitación de juego con mesas de billar. Unos minutos después entro él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya que no podía irrumpir en tu casa, tuve que arreglármelas para verte. Sabes ella realmente es agradable…

-No me importa- tiro de su camisa acercándolo más a ella, se besaron, Marian se apoyó en una de las mesas y rodeo con una de sus piernas la cintura de Robín. Respiraban agitadamente cuando se separaron- Ahora quiero que vayas y la beses a ella- ella salió de la habitación y bajo para reunirse con Regina

Cuando Robín se reunió con su pareja compartieron un beso que duro más de lo que el decoro permitía en medio de tantas personas. La mujer se sonrojo y le entregó una copa de whisky, él brindo en dirección al par de ojos de color café que le observaban al otro lado de la sala.

 **VI**

El tranvía de la ciudad era poco acogedor para la mayoría de las personas, pero para Marian era el espacio perfecto para pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, lejos de la mirada de su abuela. El paisaje no era nada novedoso o pintoresco, solo edificios de paredes grises y enormes puertas de madera, con el nombre de la corporación generalmente en color dorado o negro en algún lugar cerca de la puerta. Sin ningún interés en particular recorría con la vista a las personas en las aglomeradas calles.

Solo iba a la mitad de recorrido cuando vio una figura conocida "Regina" gritó, pero ella no se detuvo. Marian bajo tan rápido como pudo y cruzo la calle de la puerta donde vio salir a su amiga ponía "Dr. Whale radiólogo. Instituto de radiología", con la curiosidad bombeando en su cerebro, doblo en la siguiente calle con el propósito de aludir a su amiga. Camino recto dos cuadras más y de nuevo doblo hacia a la izquierda por una calle estrecha, para salir en una avenida inclinada y poco concurrida, entró al único negocio abierto que no era más que una librería.

En el lugar la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres fue sencillo buscar entre las estanterías, cuando encontró a Regina sostenía un libro entre sus manos tapando casi por completo su rostro.

-¿Verne?

-Sí uno de mis autores favoritos

-¿A quién visitabas?

-Solo unos amigos- su mirada la traiciono pero Marian no quiso hondar más en el asunto

-Está bien entonces quisieras seguirme- Dejaron el libro en una estantería cercana, luego caminaron juntas a una sala donde están la mayoría de los clientes masculinos- ¿Es aquí la sección de lenguas extranjeras?- la mayoría abandono el lugar casi de inmediato para la diversión de amabas chicas.

Tomaron un libro al azar y de la misma manera lo abrieron. Marian no se sorprendió al ver algunas ilustraciones con hombres y mujeres en extrañas posiciones compartiendo un momento más que íntimo. Regina por otro lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse y observar alrededor, pero en general los demás se empañaban por no verlas.

Era más noche cuando compartían su divertida anécdota con Robert, ellas parecían más que entretenidas, aunque él no lo parecía tanto.

-Pudieron haberlas echado. De haber sido el dueño yo lo hubiera hecho

-Por favor no tiene nada de malo- replicó Marian

-Quizá para ti no, tú eres perversa. Pero para Regina

-De hecho me divertí bastante, sobre todo con las miradas de incomodidad que nos lanzaban. Justo como la tuya ahora- los tres rieron al unísono

-Me preguntaba si te… si les gustaría venir este fin de semana a mi mansión. Me sentiría honrado si aceptaran

-¿Tu que dices Marian?- Pregunto Regina con esa mirada a la que no se le puede negar nada

-Creo que es una buena idea

-Excelente, entonces mandare a alguien por ustedes mañana. Ahora si me disculpan necesito otra copa-sin más demora se levantó del diván donde estaban a atravesó la habitación

-Creo que está enamorado de ti – digo Regina

-De hecho parece más interesado en ti.

-Él no es mi tipo

-¿Quién lo es?

-Alguien como el chico de aquella fiesta… tu amigo- su brillante mirada ajena a la punzada de celos que sentía la persona a su lado

 **VII**

La mansión del señor Robert asemejaba más a un castillo que a cualquier otra cosa. Los detalles en la fachada eran exquisitos por decir lo menos. Era una prueba inaudita de su fortuna y sin duda alguna una de sus muchas propiedades que poseía, aunque por mucho la más vasta y bella de todas. Regina parecía disfrutar de la vista y apreciar la construcción, aunque ella había visto edificios aún más increíbles que este, por eso no se mostraba en absoluto sorprendida. Marian por otra parte estaba maravillada, pero como una dama de su posición enmascaro su asombro, en cambio puso una amable sonrisa y evito dar halagos que expresaran su verdadero entusiasmo.

Dentro todo relucía, desde el suelo de mármol hasta las lámparas de araña en el techo. A las señoritas se les mostraron sus habitaciones, y se les permitió un momento para refrescarse y descansar del viaje, para luego tomar un almuerzo en el jardín principal de la mansión.

Cuando se reunieron con su anfitrión tuvieron una amena conversación entre dulces pastelillos caseros y té caliente. Robert no dejaba de acaparar la atención de Regina contándole sobre su línea familiar y como se hicieron de su fortuna, hasta como llego todo a su manos, la conversación luego de un rato de girar sobre una sola persona se tornó aburrida, aunque la joven era lo suficientemente atenta como para seguir mostrándose interesada hasta que se acercó la hora de la comida.

Una cena con diversos y lujosos platillos que abrían el apetito con tan solo mirarlos los esperaban sobre la mesa de un amplio comedor. Habiendo aprendido una valiosa lección durante la tarde así Regina tomaba el rumbo de la conversación, a donde ella le convenía cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Cuando finalizaron los tres pasaron a una sala acogedora con una chimenea con crepitante fuego.

-Así que dinos Regina ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-A que te refieres con eso- preguntó Marian no sin cierto tedio

-Ya saben todos tenemos un secreto que guardamos fervientemente, pero uno no es verdaderamente libre hasta que lo cuenta. ¿Así que cual es tu secreto?- claramente el alcohol que había consumido durante toda la velada ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza

-Es… secreto- sonrió de manera traviesa, Robert dejo de insistir después de eso

Para cuando se fueron a la cama la noche ya estaba avanzada, Marian se cambió sus ropas por algo adecuado para dormir. Apenas toco la almohada y se sumergió en un tranquilo sueño, poco sabía de qué unas horas después el dueño de la mansión entraría a su habitación bastante ebrio.

-¿Qué haces?-fue lo primero que digo apenas abrió los ojos, un figura conocida estaba sobre ella estudiándola- Vete estas borracho

-Lo siento tanto. Lamento haberte ignorado durante el día

-Sera mejor que te marches ahora- respondió de manera más firme

-Estoy enamorado de ti, pero necesito su dinero para mantener mi mansión. Tendríamos que casarnos pero no sería para siempre

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De Regina, ella está enferma. Muy enferma. En Nueva York todos los saben, un amigo me lo digo

-Vete, ahora mismo. Vete ahora o te juro que contare todo lo que me acabas de contar, se lo diré a ella

-Lo siento no quería ignorarte- respondió prácticamente entre lágrimas antes de hacer su camino a la puerta, no sin cierta dificultad

Marian se quedó unos momentos en su cama, aferrada a las cobijas y con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Cuando estuvo segura de que sus piernas no la traicionarían se levantó y salió de la habitación para entrar a la puerta continua. Avanzó con cuidado evitando hacer ruido pero un tablón flojo jugo en su contra e hizo un ruido que despertó a Regina.

-¿Qué ocurre estas bien?- Preguntó luchando con el sueño

-Es solo que en mi cuarto está helando

-Bueno ven acá- se recorrió al otro extremo de la cama y abrió las cobijas para que la otra chica entrara en ellas- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo son estos estúpidos aristócratas que no pueden mantener las habitaciones calientes- satisfecha con esa respuesta Regina volvió a quedarse dormida, pero Marian no pudo conciliar el sueño se quedó hasta el amanecer pensando en que tan enferma se encontraba la mujer que dormía a su lado

 **VIII**

Robín entró a un elegante restaurante donde quedo de reunirse con Marian, entró buscándola con la mirada. Unos minutos después la encontró junto a otras dos chicas una rubia y otra de cabello negro que le parecía vagamente familiar.

-No los había presentado- dice Marian con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Ellas son Regina y Emma

-Un gusto en conocerlas- le tiende la mano a cada una y se toma el lugar desocupado entre Regina y Marian

-Tengo que irme, es tarde y aún tengo asuntos que aprender antes de ir a Venecia- dice Marion y se pone de pie

-¿Venecia? – pregunta Robín sorprendido escuchando por primera vez la noticia del viaje

-Debí olvidar mencionarlo. Ahora no puedo explicarte, pero ¿Regina podrías?

-Claro, ve con cuidado

-Entonces Venecia- reanuda Robín sentándose de nuevo en compañía de las chicas que recién conocía

-Invite a Marian para que nos acompañara, desde luego Emma también ira con nosotras

-Primero habrá que convencer a Christie- tercia Emma

-Por supuesto

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya

-Por favor acompáñenos un poco más- Regina le pide con sus ojos ámbar destellando

-Lo siento, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo

-Permítame acompañarlo a la salida entonces- se levantaron juntos-¿No estaba enterado del viaje?

-No, en absoluto

-¿Por qué no viene?

-Disculpe

-Sí, bueno usted es amigo de Marian. ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros a Venecia?

-Invitar a un completo desconocido, a un viaje al extranjero. Eso suena a algo que diría una princesa- el ligero tono de desprecio no le pasa desapercibido a la joven

-¿Y no le gustan las princesas? – en ese momento reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de morderse el labio

-En especial las princesas- responde con un tono cortes, aquel tono que solo usan los hombres que ya tiene a alguien especial en sus vidas- Nos vemos pronto- se despide y sale del restaurante sin voltear a ver la mirada desilusionada que deja a su espalda.

Avanza por la calles preguntándose porque actuó de esa manera Marian, piensa en mil escenarios distintos pero ninguno parece encajar correctamente. Sin darse cuenta esta en la entrada de su edificio, comienza a subir las escaleras cuando vea a una figura con la que está familiarizado

-¿Te fuiste para esperarme aquí?

-Sí

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-¿Te gusta ella?

-No

-Tú le gustas

-Eso explica porque me invito a Venecia

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Podríamos pasar tiempo juntos

-Regina quiere pasar tiempo contigo

-Ella preferiría estar contigo- Robín continua subiendo por las escaleras- ¿No crees que es hermosa?

-No

-Pues yo si lo creo, es la mujer más bella que he conocido

-Entonces espero que se diviertan juntas- sube lo que quedan de escaleras para llegar a su propio apartamento.

Marian se queda en medio hasta que decide ir a su casa apenas cierra la puerta cuando su abuela la alude.

-Así que vas a Venecia

-Con Regina y Emma, Sí

-Tenía planes para ti ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-Apenas me cambiara de atuendo

-¿Qué pasa si te prohíbo ir?

-Le pediré ayuda a Regina

-No has tardado en encontrar un nuevo benefactor

-Es mi amiga

-Llámalo como quieras, es lo mismo al final del día. Solo recuerda usar algo que te distinga de la criada- Christie sube a su habitación dejando a Marian en el vestíbulo.

Para cuando sube a su habitación se encuentra con sus maletas hechas y dos cajas de terciopelo sobre ellas, un par de joyas a juego. Reconoce uno de los collares, le pertenecía su madre. Todo estaba listo sino había más contratiempos mañana saldría rumbo a Venecia junto con Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**VIII**

Venecia era simplemente esplendida, con sus estrechas calles y sus amplios canales, las fachadas de los edificios principales eran minuciosamente detallados. Las calles aledañas eran sin duda menos complejas pero no por ello carentes de encanto. Las góndolas eran estrechas fue lo primero que aprecio Marian cuando subió a una. Nunca antes había estado en el extranjero así que simplemente estaba fascinada, tanto que se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo.

Disfrutando de la vista llegaron al motel donde se hospedarían, era uno de los más lujosos, desde luego Regina no reparaba en gastos. Un hombre con acento italiano las recibió de manera amable, y las guio hasta su habitación, que tenía el tamaño de un apartamento. Las paredes en color verde olivo con detalles en color blanco le daban un toque elegante. Los muebles de caoba y las pinturas, todo en conjunto parecía haber sido diseñado por alguien totalmente talentoso de gusto exquisito. Regina pidió explorar el lugar primero con solo la luz de la luna, así que todo estaba bañado por una luz plateada.

Marian se paseó entre las habitaciones, seguida de cerca por Regina que se veía encantada con la reacción de su amiga. Luego de unos minutos Emma se encargó de encender las luces y la chimenea, mientras las chicas contemplaban la vista del balcón. La noche era espesa, y a lo lejos se veían luces que parecían flotar sobre el agua. Marian fantaseó con lo que hacían las personas de donde provenían las luces, hasta que la suave voz de Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes invitar a quien quieras- intento que su comentario sonara casual aunque sin tener éxito

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Solo por si te aburres. Sabes puedes invitar a quien quieras.

-¿A quien quiera? O prefieres que invite a Robin

-Si tú quieres puedes invitarlo a él

-Le diré solo si tú quieres

-No, si tú quieres

-Este lugar es tuyo, tú eliges a quien invitar- luego de unos segundos añadió a pesar de saber la respuesta- ¿Por qué no lo invitas tú?

-Ya lo he hecho y no acepto- la desilusión cayó sobre la mirada ámbar- Robín es amigo tuyo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero eso no implica que haga todo lo que le pida

-Bueno es tu elección- se encogió de hombros y sus labios formaron una sonrisa

Tomaron una merienda ligera antes de irse a dormir, solo con el propósito de reponer algo de la energía perdida durante el viaje. Marian se cambió el incómodo vestido por un camisón holgado en color blanco, y cambio su elaborado peinado en un sencillo trenzado de lado. Se metió entre las sabanas de seda para lentamente sumergirse en la inconciencia. Era pasada la media noche cuando un ruido la despertó, luego de reponerse del sobresalto inicial, se obligó a ponerse en un estado de alerta que le permitiera identificar de donde venía tal ruido.

Cuando escuchó de manera más clara lo que parecían ser lamentos un escalofrío le recorrió la piel. Unos minutos después no solo eran lamentos, sino una tos profunda acompañada de llanto, venían de la habitación a lado de la suya. Se levantó debatiendo por un momento si sería una buena idea ir, en ese momento escucho un par de pasos que recorrían el pasillo, no pudo más que quedarse inmóvil cerca de la puerta. Marian podía imaginar con claridad a Emma trazando círculos en la espalda de Regina, susurrando palabras de consuelo cerca de su oído, mientras la otra chica empapada en sudor lloraba, siendo esa la única manera en que podía expresar su miedo entre la tos que le impedía el habla y le dificultaba la respiración.

A Marian le pareció que el tiempo se encaprichaba con el dolor de Regina, pues sentía que una eternidad había pasado y su tormento no acababa. Quería correr y ofrecer su ayuda, pero una parte de ella le decía que no sería bien recibida, además no estaba segura de querer ver a su amiga en aquel estado. Giro el pomo de la puerta, abriendo solo una rendija, espero algún cambio en la situación, unos minutos después el pasillo se ilumino, sin moverse vio a Emma pasar, en la mano derecha llevaba una lámpara, con la izquierda sujetaba un tazón de porcelana que apretaba contra su pecho, por un momento a la morena le pareció ver algunas manchas rojas en los bordes. Cerró la puerta para sentarse frente a una mesa en una esquina de la habitación, una vez dispuso de luz, papel y tinta, escribió una carta que envió al amanecer.

 **IX**

El cielo estaba completamente azul, sin una nube que ocultara la luz del día. Caminaron por al menos quince minutos alejándose cada vez más del centro de la ciudad. Regina no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por la sorpresa que le tenía Marian, se levantaron temprano por la mañana, tomaron el desayuno y salieron del departamento, pero esta vez no fue para hacer una visita a una catedral o a una cafetería, de hecho conforme avanzaban se alejaban de cualquiera de esos puntos.

-¿Me dirás a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto por enésima vez Regina, no ponía resistencia alguna en seguir a su amiga, la curiosidad siempre podía con ella, pero eso no impedía que hiciera preguntas

-Por supuesto que no, se paciente. Ya no falta mucho- Reviso la dirección que le fue entregada durante la mañana- de hecho estamos aquí- abrió la puerta y permitió que la otra chica pasara primero

-¡Robín! decidiste venir- hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse hacia sus brazos

-Después de todo no podía perderme Venecia- Se inclinó y besó su mano, luego repitió el gesto con Marian- Solo que me tomo un poco de tiempo reunir el dinero

-Me alegro tanto que decidieses venir ¿Aquí es donde te hospedas?

-Por el momento- adopto una actitud más formal y seria- Ahora si me permiten darles un recorrido- se colocó en frente de ambas- Empezamos con este sublime vestíbulo esculpido por el mismo artista que diseño la Basílica de San Marcos – continuo su recorrido hacia las escaleras- Y aquí tenemos lo que sirvió de inspiración para los palacios de Europa durante la época de María Antonieta

Subieron cuatro pisos antes de llegar a la habitación donde se hospedaba Robín, hubiese sido un recorrido tedioso por aquel edificio, que había visto su gloria hace ya mucho tiempo y que seguramente no duraría una década más, de no ser por el animado joven que se dedicó a ironizar la desdichada situación del lugar, arrebatándole en el proceso sinceras sonrisas a Regina.

-Este es el ejemplo perfecto de un baño Francés- la habitación de paredes blancas contaba con un solitario perchero y una tina de cobre que solo podía ser descrita como incomoda

-O a las fuentes de Constantinopla- respondió Regina

-Usted sí que sabe de arte señorita- Robín ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto estaba disfrutando de ese juego

-Enserio, ¿Cuánto estas pagando por este lugar?- interrumpió Marian, parando en seco las risas de sus acompañantes que prácticamente la estaba ignorando

-No lo suficiente por esta vista- se acercó a la ventana donde estaba la morena para correr las cortinas, revelando un edificio parecido a donde estaban- Aquí puedes tener contacto directo con la gente del lugar y aprender de sus bonitas costumbres… como tender la ropa a primera hora del día haciendo el mayor ruido posible- les guiño un ojo y logró de nuevo una sonrisa en la chica de mirada ámbar

Conforme el crepúsculo se fue acercando, decidieron ir al _Ristorante All'Angelo_ que algunas amistades de Regina la habían recomendado en visitar. Era un restaurante acogedor, sumamente elegante. Robín hizo las órdenes en un italiano casi aceptable, disfrutaron de una comida exquisita y de varias bebidas que rápidamente los hicieron caer en la euforia. Para cuando hubieron terminado, la luna estaba en lo alto, pero ante la negativa de Regina de regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones decidieron dar un paseo en góndola.

Se acercaron a la orilla del canal donde un grupo de _gondolieri_ se encontraba. A esas alturas Robín ya no se hacía entender por ningún medio, así que tuvieron una discusión en la que ya no estaban seguros de que lengua estaban hablando, lo que poco que lograron entender era que solo podían ir dos por góndola. Marian vio su primera oportunidad, por supuesto ella no estaba tan ebria como sus acompañantes, así que tomo la iniciativa y se montó primera insistiendo ir sola.

Iban prácticamente recostados para disfrutar la vista del cielo nocturno. Los hogares y hoteles tenían las luces apagadas, bajo la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba su camino, los alrededores formaba sombras de resaltaban la belleza de la ciudad, más adelante con la luz de la luna en aquella noche despejada revelaba misteriosas formas delante de ellos.

-Regina ¿Cómo la están pasando atrás?- gritó Marian- Porque Diego me recita en italiano y creo que me estoy enamorando- solo escucho las risitas de la pareja que iba tras ella

-La estamos pasando bien- respondió Regina que disfrutaba del momento con una sonrisa boba en su rostro

-Regina, le puedes decir a Robín que no es propio de él ser tan callado

-Dice no es propio de ti ser tan callado- sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo evitar un, sutil pero obvio, rojo que teñía sus mejillas y nada tenía que ver el vino

-Dile que me gustaría disfrutar de esto en silencio

-Dice que le gustaría disfrutar de esto en silencio- repitió más alto para que Marian la escuchara

El canal se ensanchaba conforme avanzaban, quedando en poco tiempo una góndola a lado de la otra.

-Regina- se sentó y vio la pareja a su lado- Regina ven acá- estiró la mano en dirección a la otra chica

-Marian no

-Vamos toma mi mano- la chica le hizo caso y entrelazaron un momento sus dedos mientras pasaban debajo del puente _Rialto_

 **X**

A partir de ese día se reunían Marian, Robín, Regina y Emma, para degustar los pastelillos en las cafeterías, los platillos típicos de lugar, o sentarse en la escalinata de la Iglesia de San Barnaba. Entrar a Basílica de San Marco, una estricta iglesia católica que exigía que las mujeres que entraran debieran usar falda y llevar la cabeza cubierta, fue uno de los mayores placeres del viaje. La fachada con variadas cúpulas que se podían ver desde diferentes puntos en la ciudad, los amplios portones, las pinturas y esculturas que residían como guardianes, el tono dorado que bañaba todo dentro. Recorrieron todo el lugar, Regina pretendía memorizar cada centímetro aunque era una hazaña que le parecía imposible. Permanecieron durante algunas horas, antes de salir Regina dio con una escalera estrecha que daba a los palcos de la Basílica.

-Creo que subiré por aquí ¿Marian vienes conmigo?

-Me parece que en esta ocasión no- Le dio una mirada de disculpa y se adelantó a la puerta

-¿Emma?

-Prefiero evitar las alturas

-¿Robín?- ella esperaba que aceptara, no necesito que él respondiera para entender la respuesta- Bien subiré sola- decir que estaba decepcionada no explicaría como se sintió en realidad.

Iba tan distraída que no fue consiente cuando el aire le comenzó a faltar, para cuando alcanzó la cima respiraba con dificultad, se sentía mareada y su corazón latía en sus oídos. Se aferró al palco para mantener el equilibrio, estaba a punto de buscar ayuda cuando Emma se colocó a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pasaron más tiempo del planeado arriba, mientras Regina intentaba recuperarse su mirada se desplazaba de los inmóviles caballos esculpidos a unos metros a su izquierda, a las personas que paseaban en la plaza.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?- fue lo primero que dijo Marian cuando sintió a Robín a su lado

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque te lo pidió

-Eso no significa nada

-Claro que si lo hace- observó a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse con ninguna de las mujeres que dejaron atrás hace unos minutos- Ella te ama

-¿Cómo estas segura de ello?

-Lo estoy porque la conozco

-Ella y yo apenas nos conocemos

-No importa, ella ama así

-Es imposible

-Claro que no, ella te ama

Robín estuvo todo el camino pensando en lo dicho por Marian, era tan poco probable, pero eso podría explicar el comportamiento de Regina, no le era ajena la mirada dulce que le dirigía siempre. Llegó a la conclusión de que su amada estaba en lo cierto, pero cuál era el interés en aquello, estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la morena. Cuando subieron a las góndolas que los llevarían cerca del apartamento de las chicas, Regina se había soltado el cabello, que le caía en suaves ondas en las espalda, su piel estaba pálida y faltaba algo en su mirada que preocupaba al periodista.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó él, aunque la respuesta saltaba ante sus ojos

-Sí claro. Solo que hace calor, demasiado calor- ella se inclinó con cuidado para salpicarse la cara con un poco de agua del canal, no se dio cuenta cuando de lado contrario fueron golpeados, para cuando levantó la vista estaba rodeados de góndolas, la joven sintió que se asfixiaba

….

-¿Cómo esta ella?- apenas vio a Emma y no pudo contenerse, tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al hospital más cercano, una hora después no tenían noticia alguna de la joven

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar. Fue por culpa del calor

-¿Estas segura?

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos- Robín no entendía la actitud de Marian- Ya la escuchaste, ella necesita descansar y nosotros no podemos hacer nada aquí afuera

-Mandare a llamarlo cuando se sienta mejor- repuso Emma para tranquilizarlo

-Hágalo por favor- siguió a Marian hasta una pequeña cafetería en una calle que no había visitado juntos, en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra- Espero que mejore pronto

-No lo hará

-Escuchaste a Emma…

-Mintió

-Pero Regina…

-Ella está enferma muy enferma- Robín no entendía y la joven morena debió haberlo visto porque continuo explicando- Se está muriendo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hace unos meses, Robert me lo dijo, pero no lo creí hasta el día de hoy

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

-Ella vino aquí a vivir no a morir. No quería que supiéramos

-Somos sus amigos

-Y por eso vamos a pretender que no sabemos

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- solo una mirada fue la que necesito para comprender- No es cierto

-Tú también lo pensaste a así que no me hagas ver como la mala aquí

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que va a funcionar?

\- Somos todo cuanto tiene

 **XI**

Regina regresó un par de días después, aunque con la piel pálida, se veía preciosa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La joven le pidió a sus acompañantes que no hablaran de lo sucedido, que fue un evento desafortunado, pero había pasado y tenía que divertirse. La distracción perfecta fue el carnaval que se celebraba dos lunas después. Robín y Emma no quería terminar con el entusiasmo de la morena así que dejaron el tema, mientras que Marian estaba preocupada, aunque no podía decir si era por la condición de su amiga o que su plan no ocurriera según lo previsto.

El día del carnaval las chicas ocuparon la mayor parte de su tarde en ataviarse con sus disfraces. Emma llevaba un bonito vestido en color negro, sin muchos detalles, pero resaltaba el tono de su piel, y sus facciones se veían tan delicadas con el maquillaje que Regina le aplico después de insistirle que le permitiera arreglarla. Para Marian un traje de torero español, de color azul, tenía bordados en color dorado, su larga melena escondida bajo el sombrero oscuro, el traje disimulaba todas sus curvas, al verse al espejo solo vio a un chico de rostro delicado. Regina también llevaba un vestido, pero este era de un encaje color hueso, con un tocado alto para llevar un velo que alcazaba su cintura, su vestido era una antigüedad y según la persona que lo había traído, aquel vestido en antaño era muy popular entre las doncellas que estaban por desposarse.

Regina parecía encantada por la idea, agradeciendo un centenar de veces a Emma por tan bonito obsequio, pues fue la rubia quien había buscado el diseño. Los ojos de Emma brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, la razón era la misma por la que estaba tan agradecida Regina, pero ninguna compartió sus pensamientos.

Robín estaba en el vestíbulo de su edificio sentado en un cómodo sillón esperando pacientemente. Apenas las vio bajar las escaleras se puso en pie a lado de las escaleras, contuvo el aliento al ver a Regina se veía radiante, llena de vida y tan frágil como una pluma, en ese momento no hubiese podido imaginar una cosa más inocente que lo que tenía delante. Trago grueso al recordar la dura noticia que le había dado Marian, la culpa se instaló en su pecho. Pensó en cuando los niños atrapan preciosas mariposas solo para arrancarles las alas y dejarlas morir, ellos no sabían el daño que le hacían a la pobre criatura, para ellos solo era un juego, Robín se sintió en ese momento como esos niños, solo que él era consciente del daño que causaría a la chica si le arrancaba las alas, pero ¿acaso no le haría el mismo daño a Marian si ignoraba su plan?

Caminaron por las estrechas calles, el bullicio de la gente los perseguía a donde quiera que fueran, y conforme se acercaban al corazón del festival las personas a su alrededor parecían llegar a un estado casi eufórico. Risas, música, máscaras, una celebración a su alrededor y Robín parecía más desolado que nunca. Desde que salieron del hotel donde se hospedaban sus acompañantes, no pudo despegar los ojos de Regina, se decía a si mismo que era porque tenía miedo de que se repitiese lo de hace unos días, aunque no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, de haberlo hecho se hubiese dado cuenta, que no podía dejar de mirar como el vestido se ajustaba en los lugares correctos, de cada que veía la mirada ámbar su pulso se aceleraba, o que a cada sonrisa de ella respondía con una de las suyas.

-Tienes escrito culpable por todo tu rostro ¿Sabes?- dijo Marian

-Después de lo que me has pedido me sorprende que tú no te sientas de la misma manera

-Es mi amiga. Pero te amo a ti… si esto funciona todo esto terminara y nadie saldrá herido. Ahora puedes poner de tu parte, pasar tiempo con ella no te matara

Al llegar al centro de una plazuela supieron que aquel era su destino, las personas se reunían al centro para bailar con la melodía improvisada de los músicos. Una pieza más animada comenzó a sonar, un hombre tomo a Robín por el brazo, y él tomó a Regina por la muñeca, se unieron al grupo en la danza desordenada que inició desde mucho antes de que ellos llegaran. Las únicas luces que alumbraban las calles eran las antorchas colgadas alrededor del lugar, y lograban arrancar destellos de la mirada ámbar de su acompañante, su risa la hacía ver mucho más joven.

Robín se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, imitando los movimientos de las personas a su alrededor, giraron hasta que empezaron a tropezar, y luego él la elevo por los aires. Al bajar Regina pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello respiro su aroma, sus piernas le fallaron por un instante, pero no quería detenerse. Robín pareció entender, bajo el ritmo, la atrajo más cerca de él y la sostuvo firmemente. Cuando levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, él no pudo evitarlo, se inclinó para besarla, fue un besó lento, suave.

Regina sintió su corazón bombear más rápido, su pecho comenzaba a doler pero en ese momento no parecía importante, se sentó a la orilla de una fuente no estando segura de que sus piernas cumplirían con ella durante más tiempo. Se salpico la cara con el agua fría, unos segundos después Emma estaba a su lado frotando círculos en su espalda, pero Robín no se encontraba en ningún lado.

-¿Lo has visto?- Emma tardó unos segundos en comprender

-Estaba aquí hasta hace unos minutos. ¿Te sientes bien? Sería mejor regresar

-No podemos, tenemos que encontrarlos- digo testaruda, empujo el dolor que acumulaba en su pecho y suplico a los dioses que le dieran más tiempo. Se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores bajo la atenta mirada de su doncella

Sin rastro de Marian o Robín sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se mordió el labio en la comprensión de lo que sucedía. Su corazón se partió en dos, y en contra de toda la razón siguió buscando con la esperanza de encontrarlos para convencerse de lo que sus sospechas no tenían fundamento.

 **XII**

La morena estaba buscando una forma rápida de escabullirse, sentía su cabeza palpitar y por sus venas corría el fuego. Apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Robín, no quería perderlo entre la gente, no quería perderlo por causa de Regina. No estaba segura de cómo habían llegado a aquel lugar, pero cuando sintió el frio aire contra su piel decidió detenerse.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Te quiero, te quiero a ti, te quiero ahora. Dime que estás enamorado de mi- la desesperación emanaba de su cuerpo, de su mirada

-Te amo- se acercó y la besó, pero ella fue quien aumento la velocidad, quien empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, a presionarse contra él

-Dime que no la quieres a ella, que no la amas- hablo entrecortado

-Te amo- fue su respuesta, avanzó hacia una esquina entre besos, caricias y gemidos

Robín paso sus manos entre su cabello, haciendo caer el sombrero y desacomodando el moño que sostenía el cabello rizado de Marian. Sus delicadas manos trabajaron hábilmente en los botones de su camisa, el saco negro tirado a un lado, junto el azul de ella. Una pierna se enganchó con su cadera dando mejor acceso a su virilidad. La camisa era todo lo que quedaba de su ropa, él solo se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para cumplir. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían estado juntos, pero esta vez era diferente, fue la pasión quien se hizo cargo, el deseo de poseerse. Con una mano la ayudo a levantar más la pierna dándole más facilidad para penetrarla. Se besaron son urgencia cuando él estuvo dentro de ella. Marian presiono su cuerpo aún más contra el de él, su espalda contra la fría pared y sus pechos contra el de su amante la hicieron estremecerse.

El mundo dejo de existir y solo eran ellos dos, los gemidos de ella mientras susurraba su nombre repetidas veces, así como el embistió, primero lento y luego más rápido, hasta alcanzar el éxtasis. Ella se sujetó de él, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello aspiró su aroma, no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, sobre todo no con Regina, pero no había otra opción. Marian se alejó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Debemos regresar

-Creo que sí- fue toda su respuesta, se ajustó la ropa y se pasó los dedos por el cabello castaño intentando acomodarlo

Él la acompaño hasta la entrada del hotel donde se hospedaba, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se alejó, dejándola sola para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Has vuelto- Regina estaba en una silla junto a la ventana, los ojos enrojecidos y la piel pálida, aun así la luz parecía envolverla como un aura- Anoche intentamos encontrarlos, pero seguro se extraviaron entre tanta gente ¿Verdad?

Marian no contestó, no podía hacerlo, en su lugar digo -Sabes, creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa

-No tienes que hacerlo, quédate

-Me iré por la tarde, es lo mejor. Si me quedo tarde o temprano me odiaras

-Yo nunca lo haría

-Sí, lo harás- Se retiró a su habitación y empacó sus cosas. Un nudo se instaló en el pecho por su amante y su amiga, deseaba más que nada permanecer en Venecia, seguir como si la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido y debido a eso tenía que irse.

 **XIII**

-Regina, buenos días- la joven observo la sonrisa vacilante que le daba Robín

-Yo acabo de regresar de acompañar a Marian al barco, ella ha decidido regresar a casa- no pasó desapercibido como los hombros de él se hundieron ante la noticia- Espero que eso no significa que te iras

-¿Por qué haría eso?- cogió un par de uvas del bol que tenía enfrente- Me gusta estar aquí

-Me gusta que estés aquí

-Mi señora, ¿Tiene planes para el día de hoy?

-Nada que no pueda posponerse, estoy segura

-Entonces vayamos a descubrí más los secretos que oculta esta ciudad

Anduvieron juntos toda la mañana, recorriendo los alrededores de la basílica, perdiéndose entre callejuelas, encontrando mercados llenos de flores, deteniéndose en algunas cafeterías por chocolate y café. Luego la acompaño de regreso hasta el motel donde se hospedaba, pasaron un par de horas relatándose historias de viajes que realiza Regina, así como las anécdotas de trabajo de Robín. Cuando la noche los alcanzó el caballerosamente se retiró prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Fiel a su palabra la mañana siguiente a primera hora estaba compartiendo el desayuno con Regina y Emma, un par de semanas más tarde se había convertido en un hábito ver a la joven de preciosos ojos color ámbar en la mañana. Sus encuentros se estaban volviendo una necesidad para Robín, buscaba la manera de prolongar las horas que compartían, pensaba en cómo hacerla sonreír, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su piel debajo de las sedas que cubrían su espalda. Y cuando estaba disfrutando más del tiempo gasta con Regina, los recuerdos de Marian lo bombardeaban, pero eso no era lo que lo asustaba, lo que realmente le causaba pavor era que en los pensamientos que antes eran exclusivamente de su vibrante amante se llegaba a colar la brillante sonrisa de la joven que recién conocía.

Robín observaba por la ventana, perdido en las palabras que Marian había escrito para él, en la carta le pedía que leyera sus cartas que no se olvidara del tiempo que era solo de ellos, declaraba que la idea de perderlo la aterraba. La tinta en el papel estaba borrosa en aquellas partes donde de las gruesas lágrimas de Marian habían caído. Robín no quería otra cosa más que consolarla, apaciguar sus miedos, pero la tarea de ponerlo en palabras le era casi imposible, tanto que las cartas se comenzaban a acumular sin ninguna respuesta. Por esa razón estaba empacando sus cosas regresaría a lado de la joven morena que lo amaba y no estaba a su lado. Sin embargo antes de poner huir su convicción se derrumbó, pues frente a su puerta estaba Regina, solo una mirada le fue suficiente para inventarse una excusa y quedarse.

 **XIV**

La lluvia constante hacía que aquella mañana pareciera misteriosa, la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto grisáceo como si el mismo entorno deseara guardar un gran secreto. El clima hacia mella en el ánimo de Robín al darse cuenta que ese día sería tan desdichado para él como para el resto de la ciudad, pues no verían el único pedazo de sol que solo resplandecía para él. A pesar de su insistencia no le permitieron la entrada al motel de Regina, alegando que el estado de salud de la joven era precario y que prefería estar sola por el momento.

Regreso desilusionado a la pequeña habitación de su desgastado hotel, hundiéndose en su soledad y deseando estar al lado de ella, acariciando su largo cabello negro en un intento de calmar cualquier molestia que la enfermedad le pudiera estar ocasionando. Se cuestionaba si era una simple gripe pasajera o algo más grave, casi había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vio, de ser una gripe pronto pasaría entonces podrían volver al ritmo que estaban acostumbrados. Pasó el siguiente par de horas preocupado por la salud de Regina, hasta que un visitante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Emma- el aliento casi abandono sus pulmones al ver el rostro serio de la doncella- ¿Ella está bien?

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza- No, ella está enferma- no vio ninguna sorpresa en el rostro del hombre, sino una profunda preocupación- ¿Tú sabías?

-Sí- las palabras se volvieron un nudo en su garganta

-Tienes que ir a verla

-¿Ella me recibirá?- Estaba en pie antes de escuchar la respuesta

-Pero…- Emma lo sostuvo del brazo con firmeza- Necesito que vayas y que le digas que no es verdad, que nada de eso es verdad

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta mañana vino a visitarla Robert, le dijo que has estado con Marian todo este tiempo- sus ojos se volvían acuosos conforme hablaba

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Él se quería casar con ella

-Pero se negó. ¿Qué planeaba con decirle _todo_? ¿A caso quiere matarla?- sus propias palabras se hundieron en él como un cuchillo al corazón

-Marian se lo debió de haber dicho

-No lo haría

-Nadie más lo sabía- encajo Emma

-No es posible

-Regina tenía sus sospechas al principio, pero nunca expreso sus dudas

-Y tú no ibas a sacarla de su error

-La haces feliz, por eso necesita verte. Y yo quiero que le digas que lo dicho por Robert es mentira… se lo debes

El camino hasta al apartamento fue en absoluto silencio, sentía que Emma tenía muchas cosas que deseaba echarle en cara, pero no lo haría, por la lealtad que le profesaba a Regina. Al llegar a su destino, la rubia lo condujo hasta el salón principal, aquel donde se habían sentado a compartir historias de su pasado antes de conocerse, ahora Regina estaba recostada en el enorme diván blanco que hacia lucir su figura como una frágil mujer. Con el delgado camisón del color de la porcelana se notaba lo pequeña que era en realidad, la piel pálida y enfermiza, junto con las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos sin su característico brillo, hicieron que el corazón de Robín se rompiera en pedazos.

-Había querido verte desde hace días

-Bueno tenía que ponértelo un poco difícil para hacerlo interesante

\- He venido casi todas las tardes

-Me siento mejor por las mañanas. Por eso salía a pasear

-Sí yo también

-¿A dónde ibas?- preguntó con interés sus ojos volvieron a brillar

-A todos los lugares que visitamos juntos

-Sí, yo también. Quizá cuando tú llegabas a un lugar, yo doblaba por la esquina, por lo que nunca nos encontramos

-Lo mismo pensé… por eso me quedaba durante horas en el mismo lugar antes de pasar al siguiente. Robert vino a verte esta mañana….

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no derramarlas- Vino para dejarme una caja de chocolates. ¿Puedes creerlo? El hombre se considera el caballero perfecto pero solo ha venido ha venido a hacerme daño y para compensarlo me da una caja de chocolates

-Regina- se arrodillo cerca de su rostro y sujeto sus manos- Lo que te haya dicho no es cierto- la joven se llevó las manos al pecho y parecía faltarle el aire

-Por favor sólo… sólo no me mientas

-No lo hago, déjame demostrártelo

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo- sacudió suavemente la cabeza- Te amo Robín… y también la amo a ella. Los amo a los dos

Robín se perdió en ese par de ojos, cuando quiso darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban empapadas, terminó por enterrar su cabeza en el estómago de Regina, lloro hasta que ojos estaban secos, respirar era doloroso y a pesar de que no lo merecía dejo que ella lo consolara.

XV

Robín estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea, en su pequeño apartamento en el que vivía desde hace tantos años, era lo que consideraba un hogar. Desde su regreso había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, buscando la comodidad que tanto necesita pero parecía evadirlo. Así que prácticamente llevaba dos semanas en el mismo sillón, en la misma posición lamentando su situación. Ya se había acostumbrado al sonido constante de la lluvia, era adecuado, casi un consuelo, como si el cielo derramara las gotas que él ya no podía. Su corazón se sentía entumecido, se sentía peor que perdido, porque sabía lo que quería y aquello que anhelaba era la única cosa que sin importar lo que hiciese no tendría nunca.

Los golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación, se levantó despacio, sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco rompería su cuerpo en pedazos.

-Por un momento pensé que no estabas- Marian se presentó en su puerta aun vestía el luto

-No sabía que ibas a venir

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- lo aparto de la puerta para entrar

-Hace casi dos semanas

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?

-Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no podía correr a tu puerta apenas regresar- recogió del escritorio la carta con la delicada letra de Regina- escribió esto para ti

-No la quiero

-Deberías tenerla- la coloco en la palma de su mano- Se lo debes

-Sé lo que dice, no necesito leerla- la dejó descuidadamente en el escritorio

-Ella quería que estuviéramos juntos

-Robín… Te extraño- le dio un beso suave en los labios que él apenas respondió

-Yo a ti Marian-ella lo arrastro hasta la habitación, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse

-Robín- extendió su mano y lo miro con ojos suplicantes- Quédate conmigo

Marian lo sentó a su lado, le quito el suéter, deshizo los botones de su camisa, lo libero de los pantalones y la ropa interior, cuando ambos estaban desnudos se sentó a horcadas sobre él. Tomo sus manos fuertes y las deslizo por su propio cuerpo, luego acercó rostro para besarlo depositando todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, empujo suavemente de sus hombros para que se recostara sobre las sabanas, empezó a mover su cadera contra la de él hasta que consiguió la reacción que buscaba. Acarició su pecho con la punta de sus dedos antes de tomarlo dentro de ella, se movió un par de veces arriba y abajo, pero él ni siquiera la miraba, lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas antes de que ella apartara la vista, continuo con movimientos suaves por unos minutos al final coloco su cabeza a la altura del corazón de Robín para escuchar sus latidos.

-Me quiero casar contigo- dijo Robín rompiendo el pesado silencio que los envolvía

-Sí, eso estaría bien- dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran

-Ella quería que estuviéramos juntos

-Me casare contigo- hizo lo posible porque su voz no se quebrara- Pero debes prometer que no se interpondrá entre nosotros

-Fue nuestra amiga, pudo habernos ayudado- respondió en un susurro

-Eso no lo sabes

-Sí lo sé, estoy seguro. Ella te amaba

-Y también te amaba a ti

-Lo hizo. Realmente nos hubiera ayudado… Marian ¿Qué hicimos?

-No importa lo que hicimos de cualquier manera hubiera muerto, eso no fue nuestra culpa. Estaba enferma y desahuciada, no podíamos cambiar eso. Mírame Robín ya no está aquí, nunca volverá a sentir dolor de nuevo, es libre por fin

-¿La quisiste en algún momento o desde el principio fue sólo un plan?- en la habitación solo se escuchaba un par de respiraciones irregulares, Marian se acostó de espaldas a él, un fuerte brazo sujeto a su cintura

-¿Podrás olvidarla? ¿Puedes prometer que su recuerdo no empañara nuestra relación?- por toda respuesta obtuvo silencio

Se quedaron enredados juntos por varios minutos, con el corazón roto fue Marian quien se levantó primero, se vistió y salió de la habitación.


End file.
